sinensisfandomcom-20200214-history
"Panic in the Fuchtbäre Cliffs"
When fighting against a challenging opponent, one should be using abilities, fighting styles, focusing fire, and expending willpower. It is part of the gritty nature of the game that during a somewhat evenly matched fight, one might have a poor or completely inadequate dice pool in combat unless one gets the +3 from a willpower or RP point, or can induce penalties. Even more importantly, an individually strong opponent might have a very high defense or armor. In these cases, multiple opponents are needed to attack at once to subtract enough dice such that the subsequent attackers can have a chance of inflicting damage. The first attack might be a chance die or a small pool, but the subsequent attackers could have a larger dice pool than they might normally. Here is an example: An Earth Shaman is ambushed by a group of 4 brigands. A former soldier, the first thing he casts as the brigands descend from a slope is to cast the spell Rock Skin. Here are his stats: * Strength: 3 * Dexterity: 3 * Weaponry: 2 * Athletics: 4 * Stamina: 3 * Brawl: 3 * Wits: 5 * Intelligence: 4 * Gnosis: 4 Here is the breakdown of several relevant rolls: * Close Armed Combat: Dexterity (3) + Weaponry (2) = 5 minus defense and armor. * Close Unarmed Combat: Strength (3) + Brawl (3) = 6 minus defense and armor. * Dodge: Dexterity (3) + Athletics (4) = 7 * Parry: Dexterity (3) + Weaponry (2) = 5 * Block: Dexterity (3) + Brawl (3) = 6 * Cast: Gnosis (4) + Intelligence (4) = 8 * Defense: lower of Dexterity (3) or Wits (4) + Armor (3) = 6. Defense will subtract 6 dice from the first opponent, 5 from the second, 4 from the third, 3 from the fourth, and 3 from anything else, as his armor doesn't decrease unless damaged itself or negated in some way. His defensive ability, that is, his ability to keep himself from being hurt when attacked, is 3, and so gives him +3 to his armor, but it becomes less effective as multiple opponents strike. In total, his Defense is 6, but 3 of those are always going to take away 3 dice (armor), and 3 of those are going to decrease by 1 for every attack at the same time until he just has armored defense. He recently took a dose of Cannabis, so he is affected by this both in and out of combat. In combat, the description reads: "Your character is high on cannabis or similar drug. Lose one die from any Dexterity-, Intelligence-, Resolve- and Wits-based dice pools for every joint smoked or for each hit your character takes from a bong within an hour (maximum -3). Defense is also reduced accordingly." In this case, he was at a celebration, and has a -1 to any Dexterity, Intelligence, Wits, as Resolve rolls. This means that his rolls are actually: * Close Armed Combat: Dexterity (3-1=2) + Weaponry (2) = 4 minus defense and armor. * Close Unarmed Combat: Strength (3) + Brawl (3) = 6 minus defense and armor. * Dodge: Dexterity (3-1=2) + Athletics (4) = 6 * Parry: Dexterity (3-1=2) + Weaponry (2) = 4 * Block: Dexterity (3-1=2) + Brawl (3) = 5 * Cast: Gnosis (4) + Intelligence (4-1=3) = 7 * Defense: lower of Dexterity (3-1=2) or Wits (4-1=3) + Armor (3) = 5. Defense will subtract 5 dice from the first opponent, 4 from the second, 3 from the third, 3 from the fourth, and 3 from anything else. By having penalties, his overall Defense decreases, making him more susceptible to being damaged up to his armor. His ability to attack with a weapon, dodge, parry, block, and defend himself against one or more opponents has been affected. He casts a spell, and he's not in close enough combat to elicit an attack of opportunity nor take concentration penalties. Rock Skin is D-Rank, so the base difficulty is 2. He rolls Gnosis (4) + Intelligence (4-1=3) = 7 dice needing to beat a 2, and he succeeds with a 5, an MoS of 3, so he gets +3 to his armor. The brigands are sprinting towards him, with axes raised. Thinking quickly, he reaches into an extra-dimensional pouch and pulls a Sulfur Bomb and a LepiDust Bomb. He throws the latter at the incoming brigands. The roll for throwing a weapon is Dexterity + Athletics - target Defense + Armor, but this sort of weapon is unaffected by armor or defense. Earth Shaman's dice pool is: Dexterity (3-1=2) + Athletics (4) = 6. He rolls, needing to beat a threshold of 3, and his highest die is a 6, with a Margin of Success of 3. The LepiDust Bomb bursts in front of the brigands. The effect reads: "Creates a poisonous, violet cloud for which all targets inside take -1 to Strength, Dexterity, Wits, and Composure, and must make a Wits and Composure Check every round they are in the cloud to keep from falling prone..." The 4 brigands all have the following stats: * Strength: 3-1=2 * Dexterity: 3-1=2 * Weaponry: 3 * Athletics: 2 * Stamina: 3 * Brawl: 3 * Composure: 2-1=1 * Wits: 2-1=1 * Armor: 1 * Defense: lower of Dexterity (3-1=2) or Wits (2-1=1) + Armor (1) = 2. Normally they're defense is 3. Without armor, penalties continue to mount, so two dice are subtracted from the first attacker's dice pool, one from the second, none from the third, and then dice start to be added to the fourth, fifth and so on. Their Wits (2-1=1) + Composure (2-1=1) pool is 2, instead of 4. Effects like these really make a difference. Two fall prone, two continue. The Shaman has one more turn to take action before they reach him. He spends a willpower and throttles the Sulfur Bomb into the direction of the other two. Earth Shaman's dice pool is: Dexterity (3-1=2) + Athletics (4) + willpower (3)= 9. He rolls, needing to beat a threshold of 3, and he gets a 7, with a Margin of Success of 4, which is seen as an exceptional success. The Sulfur Bomb bursts on contact with the face of the lead brigand, causing 1 lethal damage. The effect reads: "Creates a highly flammable cloud of sulfur for which all targets inside become nauseated and take an additional -1 to Composure until their nausea is cured, even after the cloud dissipates. If ignited, targets in the cloud take 3 lethal, and fungi, plants, and the undead taking double damage." The effect of being nauseated in combat is: "The character suffers a -2 penalty to his dice pools, and his Defense, Speed and Initiative are reduced by 1." So both lead brigands now have the following stats: * Strength: 3-1=2 * Dexterity: 3-1=2 * Weaponry: 3 * Athletics: 2 * Stamina: 3 * Brawl: 3 * Composure: 2-1=1 * Wits: 2-1=1 * Armor: 1 * Defense: lower of Dexterity (3-1=2) or Wits (2-1=1-2=-1) + Armor (1) = 1. The other two brigands make their rolls and meet up with their brethren, where one is still stumbling out from the blast radius. The Shaman unsheathes a Dirk, which is 1L. He readies himself as the brigands rush him. The Margin of Success dictates how many points of lethal damage the Shaman inflicts. The 1L means that whatever Margin of Success is achieved, +1 point of lethal is inflicted. If it were a longsword, it would be +2 points. If a lance, +3 points. Other mitigating factors exist. All 4 roll to attack. The lead are first. * Close Armed Combat: Dexterity (3-1=2) + Weaponry (2) = 4-2=2 (nauseated) minus 2 (Shaman Defense) + 3 (Shaman Rock Skin Armor) = -3. This bodes poorly for the lead nauseated brigands. Luckily they've picked up some skills. The leader spends a willpower, taking him to 0, and applies the Strength in the Fury merit from his Berserker fighting style, giving him +3 to his dice pool, giving him 3 dice. He swings his axe overhead with great strength. The other lead comes at the Shaman from the side also spending a willpower. His Armed Combat Roll is: * Close Armed Combat: Dexterity (3-1=2) + Weaponry (2) +3 (willpower)= 8-2=6 (nauseated) minus 1 (Shaman Defense) + 3 (Shaman Rock Skin Armor) = 2. The third brigand comes from the other side. He was exposed to the LepiDust Bomb but isn't nauseated from the Sulfur Bomb. He doesn't spend a willpower. His Armed Combat Roll is: * Close Armed Combat: Dexterity (3-1=2) + Weaponry (2) = 4 minus 0 (Shaman Defense) + 3 (Shaman Rock Skin Armor) = 1. The last brigand is making his way around to block the exit. The Shaman attempts to dodge all three axes being swung at him, and his roll is: * Dodge: Dexterity (3-1=2) + Athletics (4) = 6 He gets 5. The brigands have to exceed a 5 to hit and inflict damage. The first brigand had a dice pool of 3, and his highest die was a 5, a Margin of Success of 0. Tie goes to the defender, and he narrowly misses. The second brigand had a dice pool of 2. His highest is a 6, 1 success, and the damage resolves thusly: * 2L (Axe) + 1 (Margin of successes) = 3 points of Lethal damage. The axe cleaves through a weak point in the armor's structure, and sinks into the Shaman's side. The last brigand had one die, but not a chance die. He rolls a 1, and botches, missing the Shaman and sinking 2 lethal into the lead brigand. The Shaman grips his Dirk, wincing in pain, and he decides to make an All Out Attack (+2 to dice pool, lose Defense), spend a willpower point (+3 to dice pool), and apply the Slash and Stab technique from the Krav Maga fighting style: Make two attacks. The second attack subtracts one die from the dice pool. Defense reduced by 1. The Shaman rolls his Armed Combat Roll: For the first brigand in front: * Close Armed Combat: Dexterity (3-1=2) + Weaponry (2) + Willpower (3) + All Out Attack (2) = 9-0 (defense) -1 (armor) = 8. For the second who hit him in the side: * Close Armed Combat: Dexterity (3-1=2) + Weaponry (2) + Willpower (3) + All Out Attack (2) - Stab and Slash (1) = 8-0 (defense) -1 (armor) = 7. He rolls twice, needing to beat a 2, and gets a 7 on both rolls. A Margin of Success of 5, his Dirk adds 1L, making it 6 points of Lethal for each attack, killing the brigand to his front with a deft, rigid slice up his throat, and the one to his right with a downward thrust through his eye socket. The brigand who botched is immensely frightened by this display, and makes a Wits and Composure check. * Wits (2-1=1) + Composure (2-1=1) = 2. He rolls, needing to beat a 4. His highest is a 2. He drops his weapon and bolts up the slope he came from. The flanking brigand sees this display, and makes his Wits and Composure. But he was nauseated already: * Wits (2-1-2=-1) + Composure (2-1-2=-1) = -2. A chance die is rolled, needing to beat a 5. He rolls a 4, and throws down his weapon, bolting past the Shaman down the road. The Shaman limps over the two twitching bodies, clutching his side. Confidant he isn't going to be attacked, he pulls from his pouch a Bactilixir, which he quaffs, healing his wounds instantly as the magic reforms his flesh and bones. As this engagement shows, defense and armor are important traits for reducing the chances of sustaining damage, but even a well-defended target can have their defenses negated by a combination of superior numbers, special types of attacks, fighting techniques, as well as the application of willpower. A challenging opponent will likely require some combination of these qualities to be defeated. This is also part of the reason fulfilling virtues and vices and resting are so important, as they replenish the ability to increase your dice pools and keep you from incurring penalties. Being well armored gives you an automatic defense that doesn't lessen with multiple foes armed with melee weapons. If you make All Out Attack, you gain 2 dice to your attack, but you lose your defense. However, you still have your armor no matter what. If you are attacked by surprise, you get no defense bonus, but your armor is still there and negates its rating in dice from the attack. Having a high defence adds to your armor, making you even less easily damaged in other circumstances, and taking a full defensive action doubles your defense. Likewise, the application of poisons and other compounds, as well as circumstantial situations like sickness or intoxication, can hinder one's ability to operate at their peak efficacy. Some things negate armor, like weapons with Armor Piercing qualities, many kinds of magic, and certain poisons or explosives.